Stormbreaker
Stormbreaker is the pilot of Alex Rider. Plot Location: Bellwood High School, Bellwood Teacher: What IS it that makes us what we are? What is it that defines us? Is it where we live? Is it our schooling? Or is it our family? Alex Rider, family have you prepared something for us? Alex: Oh! Um... Yes. Teacher: Come on then. Alex: Yeah. OK. There's not much I can say about my family. I didn't even KNOW my parents. They died when I was small. I live with my uncle, Ian Rider, and he's not much there either. I have some sort of housekeeper, Jacqueline um, Jack, Starbright. Y'know, 'cause he's always on business. We see a biker, Ian Rider, while Alex is speaking. BOOM! Alex: He has a really boring job. BRAKKA BRAKKA BRAKKA! Alex: He's a bank supervisor. He's in charge of Customer Care. His work means alot to him, but he never talks about it. So that's about it. The End, heh. Teacher: Well, that wasn't QUITE as insightful as I'd hoped..... Where's your uncle now? Alex: At some conference. Y'know, new approaches to European banking. We see Ian riding away from some Pyronites and Tetramands. Alex: Y'know, life in the slow lane. Ian's riding far ahead from the evil aliens. VRRRMMM! Ian rides off a cliff and lands riding in the beach, insanely fast. BRAKKA BRAKKA BRAKKA! Ian dodges the bullets and hides behind a small tipped over boat. The Aliens got their guns out. KRACK! Ker- DUNK! The boat's upside-down. Alex: The thing about Uncle Ian is, he's not very easy to pin down. The aliens shoot the boat, but realise he's not their. VRRRM! Ian drives off in the Rider Car. Alex: I wouldn't say I'm much like him.... Ian presses a button called Realese Missle, which then shoots the evil aliens. Alex: .... And I don't think anyone make us what we are. I think we just, well, are. Teacher: It's really sad about having no parents, Alex. After Alex is walking in the corridor until Gary, the frenemy of Alex, comes. Gary: You're such a LOSER! ???: Why don't you get lost, Gary? It was Sabina Pleasure, Alex's crush. Sabina: Bullies are so... last year. Alex and Gary shrugs their shoulders, looking at each other. Alex's at the gate with Sabina. Alex: Sabina, I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. Sabina: No. Alex: What? Sabina: I mean, I can't. I have riding lessons on Saturday, and then I'm going out with my Mom and Dad. Alex: I understand. Sabina: Sorry... Alex, getting on his bike: It doesn't matter. Sabina: Maybe next weekend! Alex: Whatever. Alex's phone starts to ring. Ian: Hey, Alex! Alex: Are you coming home? Ian: Yeah, I'm on my way now. Alex: How was the conference? Ian: It was fine. You know how they are. Alex: No, I don't, you never tell me. Ian: There's nothing to tell. I'm really sorry about last week. I know I said I'll be there, But this trip came out of nowhere... Alex: Really? Because that's the same as always. Ian: Yeah. But I'll be back for dinner, and then we've got the whole weekend. Alex: Really?! Ian: Come on! When did I ever let you down? Alex: Do you want me to answer that?? Ian: Yeah, I know. I'll see you soon okay? Alex: I'm gald you called. Ian: Me too. 'Bye! He cuts off the phone. We see a shadow of a man. He was pale and had orangey red hair. Ian: What the hell? The unknown man gets out two sun guns. He shoots Ian. BANG BANG! Blood splats on the screen. Theme Song! NOT TO BE COMPLETED Category:Episodes Category:Alex Rider Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season Premieres